


Bite of the Snake God

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Genderbending, Male to Female, Naga, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: Two adventures wander into an abandoned temple complex of a forgotten god, but the god hasn’t forgotten about the temple.





	Bite of the Snake God

Dierdu was considering all the bad life choices that had led to him to being separated from his friend and lost in this labyrinthine dungeon in the middle of a wild jungle hundreds of miles from any real city. When he was feeling uncharitable, like right now, he’d lay the blame at the feet of his aforementioned friend, Narvid. It seemed Narvid was intent on dragging him through every monster infested shithole across the continent in search of “adventure”. Well if adventure was getting stabbed, poisoned, burned, cursed, and catching unknown diseases for the reward of grave robbing then they’d had plenty of adventures. He promised to himself that this time would be the last time. Truthfully he knew it wouldn’t though. Narvid was as a brother to him, and without Dierdu to look after him he would have died a dozen times over. To that matter he needed to focus and figure out how to find that ne'er-do-well before all his efforts went to waste.

This forgotten temple wasn’t making it easy on him though. Considering how expansive it was there must have been a whole town’s worth of adherents in its heyday to what seemed to be some sort of snake god by all the iconography around. Dierdu also reasoned that the snake theme was why there was a huge system of tunnels that he was currently lost in. “At least it’s not like that hawk cult from a few years ago. I’ll take dank tunnels over sheer cliffs any day,” he muttered to himself as he found his way into what seemed to be some sort of long abandoned shrine. He’d passed by a couple of these already, but this one had a feature that the the others didn’t, a glint of gold revealed by his torchlight. Intrigued he approached it to be greeted with, unsurprisingly, a snake statue. More precisely it was a cobra poised ready to strike with small rubies set as its eyes. The rubies themselves seemed to catch the light strangely, which might account for why the ever cautious Dierdu leaned in close enough to activate whatever magic program it had to strike out at him. Dierdu swiftly pulled his head back, but unfortunately he reflexively raised his hand to defend himself, and the statue’s fangs found purchase. Dierdu quickly retracted, his hand flung the statue off and across the room. “Damnation!” he shouted as he grasped his wounded hand. Fortunately the obvious damage wasn’t that bad as Dierdu incanted a spell to seal the twin punctures. ”Well this is just a fantastic development,” he complained as he withdrew a vial of antitoxin from his backpack and knocked it back.

At this point Dierdu dropped down to sit against a wall, exasperated. Clearly he needed some rest so he wouldn’t make anymore stupid mistakes like that. Unfortunately he would have none as he was becoming irritated by an uncomfortable heat growing inside him. “Blast it! I suppose that antitoxin didn’t work,” he lamented as he cast another spell to purge himself of whatever poison he was beset by. He felt relieved for moment as the magic coolly washed over him, but in the next the heat returned with renewed vigor causing him to start to to sweat. “Shit. This is bad,” he spat as he whipped his backpack open and quickly rifled through it to find the scroll he was looking for. While it only took him maybe twenty seconds to produce the scroll he could tell that he was in a breakneck race with whatever this was. As he started to read from it he could feel himself becoming delirious, his vision unclear, speech slurred, hands unsteady. Still though he’d been in a few jams before and he was able to keep it together enough to get through this intricate casting. Even the strongest men can only stand so much though, and Dierdu’s breaking point was when he felt like he was on fire, and he had been before, so that wasn’t empty metaphor. With his body soaked in sweat, his vision completely fogged over, and the intense heat, he let the scroll slip to the ground as he followed.

As Dierdu resigned himself to an ignoble end he cursed the statue, the snake cult, Narvid, and himself for even being here. Death didn’t come though. After what felt like hours of agony to Dierdu the pain faded to a dull thrum. He was so mentally and physically exhausted at this point that he barely even noticed that he was still alive. At least until his body started to become a flurry of sensation. He felt as if his body had become made of wet clay and invisible hands were all upon him, pulling, pushing, smoothing, shaping. He felt them all over his face making his features smaller, smoother, more delicate. They even pulled and twisted in his mouth, on his tongue and teeth. He felt them move across his shoulders pushing them in, as they pulled his chest outward into an ample bosom. They slimed his waist as they widened his hips and expanded his butt. If he was capable of feeling anything at this point, he would have felt horror as they somehow pushed his penis into him. Even as his manhood vanished they kept pushing until he was instead imparted with a brand new womanhood. Strangest of it all was when his legs were pressed together, and as they became one they were stretched, and stretched, and stretched. Until they were brought to a point at what must have been twelve feet long by themselves. The last thing Dierdu felt before he was mercifully allowed to pass out was hundreds of pinpricks across his arms, hands, and “legs”. Then nothing.

When Dierdu awoke the agony that he went though was like distant memory, like a story you’d brag about at a tavern to impress everyone with how tough you were to survive such a thing. In fact he’d never felt better in all his years. As he righted himself he noticed that he was nude, or more properly, she did. More properly still she was now confronted with the fact that she was now half woman half snake, a creature she knew as a naga. She knew that she should have a negative reaction to this, disgust, fear, anger, but to be honest she couldn’t have been more happy.Inspecting her improved form she was pleased to see that while she was the picture of a sex goddess, she was as strong as ever. She reckoned that if she were a meager human she would be statuesque compared to her old form. She was no meager human though, as she “stood” to her full height at about six feet, her height and again trailed behind her in the form of a magnificent black scaled tail. As she raked her now clawed hands, with arms similarly scaled, over her new appendage she felt a sensuous pleasure. She was not just the picture of feminine sex given flesh, but that flesh given unbelievable power by whatever profane god these ancient people worshiped. As that thought occurred to her she was reminded of the statue. She looked about the chamber for a moment at which point she noticed that even though her torch had burnt out she could see clear as day in what she realized was pitch black. Upon catching sight of the statue she made her way to it, slowly, as she was savoring the feeling of her new locomotion. As she took hold of it sprung to life again, this time though she didn’t flinch, as it wrapped itself around her obsidian wrist.

 _Kazhirka_  came a hiss of a voice into her mind, and she knew that this was the name of her new goddess. This realization was followed with a surge of what she recognized from her old life as magic power, and a lot of it.  _Go my high priestess. Expand my congregation._  With this order Dierdu shuddered with carnal pleasure. She would revel in her duty to her goddess, and she knew just who to start with.

**…**

“Damnit Dierdu, where in the hells are you?” Narvid asked to the night sky. It had been around a day and a half since they had gotten separated and he was starting to really worry. “That pansy couldn’t survive without me to protect him, so I hope nothing serious happened to him.” Filled with frustration Narvid took it out on a nearby stone, kicking it into a tree on the far side of their camp, which seemingly caused the tree to chuckle. Narvid instantly fell into a fighting stance, longsword at his hip drawn.

“I could say the same about you,” came a woman’s sultry voice, he now realized from behind the tree.

Narvid tensed as this “woman” revealed herself. True, a portion of her was the most radiant beauty he had ever seen, her pouty lips, ample breasts, wide hips, all covered in porcelain skin that shown in the moon’s light. That beauty was perverted though by the thick jet black scaled tail that made up her lower half and matching arms with hands ending in razor sharp claws. Perhaps most striking though were her eyes, glowing a poisonous bright green. “Back demon!” Narvid shouted causing her to halt her approach, “I want no fight today. I’m worried over other matters, so if you make your leave we can both part none the lesser.” This wasn’t some empty bluff from Narvid, he knew he could easily fell this beast, he’d faced tougher than her. What did concern him was that his healer was gone, and he didn’t know how many other battles lay before him, so every fight avoided the better. Of all the responses he might have have expected though, the one he received wasn’t it.

With another wicked chuckle she responded, “I really did always admire that foolish bravery of yours Narvid.”

“How do you know my name demon?”

“Oh Narvid, did nothing I taught you seep into that thick skull of yours? The creature that stands before you is no demon, but a naga.” she punctuated this by running her hand up her nude form, tauntingly squeezing her breasts together.

“Is it common for naga to speak nonsense? I’ve never known a harlot such as you, so how could you have taught me anything?”

“How hurtful that you would speak to your dearest friend so.”

Realization hitting Narvid, “What have you done with Dierdu? If you’ve brought him to any harm it will be the end of you!”

“Now that’s more what I expect from true friend. Worry not as you can see I’ve come to no harm, quite the opposite.”

“Wench, I have no patience for your foolishness. Tell me what has become of Dierdu now, unless you don’t care for your life.”

With a dramatic sigh she responded, “For all the guff I gave you I didn’t think you were this dull.” At this she turned her back to him presenting him with her shoulder blade, and right above the only blemish on her silken skin. “Don’t tell me you don’t recognize this scar that you gave me.”

Narvid did recognize it. It was from when he and Dierdu were children. Narvid was carelessly swinging about a dagger he had found and accidentally slashed Dierdu above his shoulder blade. He’d seen this scar hundreds of times in the years since. Shamed by wounding his friend he took notice of it every time he did, so he knew that these were one and the same.

As his grip slackened a bit on his sword he could barely croak out, “Di is that you?”

Turning around, “Indeed old friend.”

“Di what in the hells happened?”

“I was given a blessing from the goddess of this temple, Kazhirka.”

“This is no blessing! This is the foulest curse I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m sure you won’t think that soon.”

Narvid taking hold of his sword again, “Di… Di, I don’t want to kill you but if you don’t leave right now, I will. If you were in your right mind I know you couldn’t abide this abomination you’ve become, but you were like my brother, so I don’t want your end to come by my hand if I can avoid it.”

“I really appreciate the sweet parts of that, but you seem to have misread the situation before you,” with that she flicked her wrist and made a strange hiss, instantly Narvid’s sword became red hot, and he dropped it before it could do any damage. That distraction was all Dierdu needed though, as she was upon him with impossible speed. Before he could ready a defense Narvid found himself face to face with Dierdu, uselessly struggling in the iron grip of her tail. “You see my goddess has anointed me as her high priestess, granting me more power than I could have imagined when I was a lowly human. With that power she granted me a mission, expand her congregation.”

A pall came over Narvid, “I’d rather you kill me.”

“Too bad. I’m a loyal follower of Kazhirka, I do as she commands. However…” she pauses, her body language shifting to be sexually predatory, pushing her breasts together and up as she licked her lips, “I think I deserve a treat for being such a good girl. Don’t you think?”

“I think you deserve I slow death, monster.”

Dierdu giggled at his impotent threat, “We’ll see how you feel in a bit. Until then since you’ve been very mean to me no more talking,” with a wave of her hand Narvid’s retort was locked in his mouth, “Much better. Now…” as she trailed off she moved to his neck planting several kisses across it before sinking her new fangs into him, filling him with her venom. After a few seconds she broke off satisfied. “Don’t worry that won’t kill you or anything. I wouldn’t even call it poison. It’s much more fun. It’ll take a minute though so I hope you don’t mind if I get started first.” Obviously she cared little if he minded, so she quickly started warming herself up. She didn’t really need the help right now, she had been getting hornier and hornier since she woke up. However she had bit of time to kill and hadn’t gotten to enjoy her fantastic new body in earnest yet.

She started with her breasts, feeling their heft, squeezing them, kneading them. Her nipples responded gleefully to this, and in turn she pinched and tweaked them for a few moments. She could have done this for hours, but she had business to attend to, so that would have to be later. Her ministrations had their desired effect though, as her folds opened slightly and leaked out a sultry moisture. In response one of her hands broke free from her teat to inspect her new pussy. Sinking two fingers into her wet hole sent a shock up her spine and she couldn’t help but let out a husky moan. Back and forth they went, each time pulling a moan or gasp out of her throat. Lost in rapturous self pleasure she forgot about what she was really doing until she heard heavy panting not coming from her. “Oops!” she exclaimed as she withdrew her hands from herself, “I almost forgot about you my little pet.”

As aroused Dierdu was, Narvid’s state made her seem like a eunuch. Even on his bronze skin you could easily see a deep crimson flush as he panted like there wasn’t enough air in the world to fill his lungs. “Seems like you’re ready,” Dierdu said with a sly grin. As she let her grip go Narvid fell to the ground and started pawing wildly at his armor. Greatly pleased with her venom’s effect she cast a quick spell with a hiss and wave of her hand and all of his garb was burnt away in harmless flame. This conflagration gave Narvid barely a second’s pause as he lunged at Dierdu, eager to mate. In the blink of an eye however he found himself rebound, this time upside down and with his midsection exposed. “Such vigor,” she remarked admiring his thick cock. Finding it to her satisfaction she brought him closer as she opened her mouth and extended her new foot long forked tongue spiraling it all the way down his length. She then took it into her waiting maw, all the way to the hilt. The combination of Narvid’s hyperarousal, the twisting softness of her tongue, and the pulsing pressure of her mouth and throat made short work of this blowjob. As he started to cum she pulled him back so that she could savor him in her mouth. She did so and then some. His load was the most fantastic thing she had ever tasted, so much so that she was pushed over the edge just from the flavor.

After she finished basking in the glow of her first orgasm in her new body, she righted her prey and set him loose in earnest this time. Again he lunged ready to breed her, cock not slowed by his last orgasm. After some fumbling, and impatient help from Dierdu, he found his mark and spared no time ramming in. Upon entering he found his pace slowed as her pussy crushed his dick from a second orgasm. He mindlessly pressed on though, and as she loosened up again he picked up the pace until, to both of their satisfaction, he was jackhammering her. Of course this frantic pace couldn’t last long, though it was extended due to the prior blowjob. After a few minutes they were both granted explosive orgasms, howls of pleasure echoing through the jungle.

This continued on for hours, only halting as Narvid’s comparatively frail human body was on the brink of death. When Dierdu recovered from perhaps her fiftieth orgasm she uncoiled her tail from Narvid and let him slip to the ground barely conscious, but cock still as hard as ever. Stretching her sore muscles, “As fun as it might be to fuck someone to death, I don’t have the luxury to waste a perfectly good candidate for conversion. Such is the fate of a dutiful servant,” with this she brought the statue that she now wore as a bracelet to Narvid’s neck. It struck him on her command, and the curse set out to its fell work.

**…**

Some weeks later a paladin of the Order of the Anvil awakens in some forgotten underground chapel in a snake cult temple. Barely able to move, some dreadful poison from whoever lives here no doubt.

“What have we here?” came a smoky and seductive voice out of the darkness. If he could have seen its owner he would have been stunned by the portion of this creature that was the picture of beauty covered in gossamer black veils, and revolted by the the portion that was of a giant black snake.

“He was alone milady, perhaps a scout.” responded a higher and more melodic voice. Its owner was smaller and didn’t have the regal bearing of the other. Still, atop her white scaled tail sat the chestnut skinned upper body of an extremely shapely woman. She was as a broodmother for new children for her goddess.

“Perhaps so,” said the first as she started to circle her stunned prey. “The real question now is, will this gentleman be our plaything until we wring him dry, or a new member of the congregation.”


End file.
